


Rana/Lynn Arguement

by ChillynnITBS



Category: Discord Demons And Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillynnITBS/pseuds/ChillynnITBS
Summary: Rana and Lynn argue after Lynn tried to fall from the heavens.





	Rana/Lynn Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Lynn's perspective.

"I know you're acting like this so you'll end up like Mar. Well, I won't let that happen," Rana vowed.

I was speechless, but didn't want her to know that. I just stared. I was mad. Why does she always bring her up? I took in a breathe and started saying things. I didnt know what I was saying but...I said them. 

"How do you know how I feel, you *peace* of shit? What if I wanted to end up like her? You don't even know me!" I yelled.

Eyesight fogging. Tears were forming. I don't know why they were. I don't know why they won't stop. I hoped it would stop.

"Lynn, calm down. I'm only trying to protect you," Rana commented. 

"Calm down? You keep bringing people who I wish not to speak of up! I have every right to /not/ be "calm!" I chided Rana. I have to admit. I do feel guilt. I have to ignore it though. 

Rana stared at me. She looks frustrated. Angry, maybe. She takes a deep breath.  
"Look, Lynn. I...I always try to protect you angels, but you all end up betraying us or falling-" Rana started.

"Actually, not everyone. Can't you just accept that not everyone wants to be a stupid angel," I smirked.

Rana looked absolutely done with this conversation. She opened her mouth. Dumb mistake. 

"I can accept that, yes, but...what if another war happens? What if we're outnumbered? Enough shit happened. Enough people... have left us. No one wants to be in isolation. Why can't you think about anyone but yourself?" Rana declared.

I was left speechless once again. This conversation started to give me a headache. In more ways than one. Mar never cared about me. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have fallen so...mindlessly? I bet she didn't even look back. I sighed.

"Rana, I'm just doing what I want to. You always try to make me what you want. You know I wouldn't fight in a war. You have some other angels. Not everyone has left," I grinned, looking directly into Rana's eyes.

"Lynn! We /need/ you. You can't go down there. You cant be like Mar. You arent Mar," Rana began before being interrupted by me.

"Stop!!" I practically screeched. "Just...stop talking about her!! You dont have the right! You never knew her," I felt tears flowing down my face. I started wiping them away, then Rana started talking.

"Lynn. I'll stop. Just don't fall. You're the angel of light. You must be bright enough to know that." Rana noted.

She's implying I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. I decide to leave without a word, I have enough of a headache from Rana's presents.


End file.
